Ninjago: Day of the Departed
by SandNinja GS
Summary: It is the Day of the Departed. But for some reason, Cole and Tania are forgotten by others. Confronting the one who turned Cole into a ghost, he and Tania accidentally bring the ghosts of defeated enemies from the Departed Realm to kill the Ninja.


Across the Sea of Sand, multiple vehicles move along as Kai rides in the air, over a slope on one of the Ultra Stealth Raider's bikes. "Move, move, move." He said. "We're running out of time. Pick up the pace."

"Yes, Ninja." Cole replied as he drove his rover into the air. "It's up to us to save the day... Again."

Blake drives his Hyper Buggy along as Zane, in his rover, and Nya, on the other bike also come by. "Roger that, Kai." Nya said.

"Zane, do you have a read?" Blake asked.

"ETA...too late, unless we break all speed limits." Zane replied. "Increase velocity."

"Already on it." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head as his buggy moves past them. Geoff, in the Mega Carriage's Rickshaw, and Lloyd, in the Ultra Stealth Raider's Main Vehicle, show up next to them.

"Ninja, I've reached the rendezvous point." Dragon said through Lloyd's console. "Where are you?"

"The museum is still 5 clicks away." Lloyd replied.

"We're on our way." Geoff said.

Jay, in the Ultra Stealth Raider's Jet soon flew by. "Look out, kids." He said. "Jay to save the day. Hey, race you there, Lloyd."

"I still don't understand how you got the supersonic raider jet." Gewuji said as she came up to them on one of the Mega Carriage's Trikes.

"It's because he called dibs on it." Maggie replied, coming up to them on the other bike.

"Guy who calls dibs first gets it, right, Cole?" Jay asked. Cole's rover was swerving as it moved. It turned he is trying get his hands on the controls, but his hands keep going through them. "Right, Cole? Cole?"

"Let's go get him." Gewuji said as she, Maggie and Jay turn around. Cole tries to grab the lever, but his hands go through it. "He's drifting off again."

"No." He said as he looked to see his hands fading away. "No. Come back. Damn it, come-" He looks up to see he is about to go up a giant slope. He soon drove off it. "No!"

"Cole." Jay said as he flew by. "Look out."

Jay moves the jet underneath the rover as it soon lands on the ground, between the Carriage Trikes. Cole had managed to get his hands back on the controls when they didn't fade away. "Sorry, guys."

They sigh in relief. "We know you're a ghost, but we're still in the living world and I'd kind of like to keep it that way."

"Ninja, time is of the essence." Tania said through the consoles.

"She's right." Cole said to himself. "Engage."

"We have one last shot if we want to make it." Lloyd said. "Combine for maximum impact." The Ultra Stealth Raider's booth comes up and moves forward to the front before the bikes come between it and they attach to it.

"Locked." Kai said.

"Loaded." Nya said.

"And jet speed reporting for duty, sir." Jay replied as he flew onto the top, completing the Ultra Stealth Raider to its original state.

The Mega Carriage Rickshaw comes up behind the bikes as it moves its bars up and moves to the back of the bikes, which attach to them, completing it to its original state. "Mega Carriage, reassembled." Geoff said, pressing a button.

"We're ready." Gewuji said.

"Not a moment too soon." Maggie replied.

"Ready for that order, hon."

"Fire all engines." Lloyd said. The vehicles' exhausts soon burst out fire as they speed faster along the Sea of Sand.

* * *

They immediately reach Ninjago City, passing by many civilians with lanterns, some wearing costumes or training gis before the vehicles come across the museum where Dragon, Misako and Tania were waiting. They all quickly got out of their vehicles. "Master Wu, are we too late?" Geoff asked as they look up at them.

"There may yet be time." Dragon replied as he looked up at the sky, pointing to a green moon.

"Ninjago!" The Ninja yell as they ran up the stairs, do Spinjitzu and head inside as Dragon, Misako and Tania run inside as well, quickly making a left into the gift shop.

* * *

Several minutes later, they all exit the gift shop, holding lanterns. "Mission accomplished." Gewuji said.

"Yeah, good thing we got to the gift shop before it closed." Lloyd replied to his girlfriend.

"Yes, a Day of the Departed celebration is incomplete without a Day of the Departed lantern." Zane said, holding his up.

"Oh, this is my favourite holiday." Nya said.

"Mine too." Geoff replied.

"I love all the lights."

"And the costumes." Kai said, seeing some kids in costumes.

Jay laughs. "And the candy." He replied before turning to a nearby boy. "Hit me, kid." The boy throws Jay a toffee which he catches in his mouth.

"Here you go, kids." Geoff said as he and Gewuji hand some bags of candy out to the other kids, who take them.

"Remember, don't eat too much." Gewuji said as the kids open their bags to put the candy in their mouths.

"Yes, Gewuji." The kids reply while walking away.

"Don't want it happening again, sis." Geoff said.

"Hey, I was 6." Gewuji replied as they caught up with the others. "First time I ever ate candy."

"Best day of the year." Jay said as finished his toffee.

"Yes, enjoy the fun and festivities, but never lose sight of the true meaning of the Day of the Departed." Dragon replied.

"I understand, Master." Geoff said. "Today is about remembrance. We light lanterns to remember our ancestors, and to settle our debts."

"Yeah, got it, got it." Jay replied. "Lanterns, ancestors, debts, but candy too, right?"

"The Ninja." Someone called out as they turn to see an elderly man, with a very long moustache and glasses. "The Master Wu. And Geoffrey Sanders."

"Dr. Saunders, good to see you again." Geoff said as he chuckled before he and the old man hug.

"You as well, my favourite friend." Dr. Saunders replied before breaking away from the hug. "I see the artefact recovery expert has now become ninja, yes? But, please, we are all friends. You must call me by my first name, yes?" He spins around. "Sander, yes?"

"Dr. Sander Saunders?" Kai whispered to Nya, amused by the name as she smiled and raised her eyebrows, also amused.

"At your service." He laughs before spinning around again. "By the very way, I liking your newer book. 'A Titanium Island Adventure', yes?"

"Thank you."

"I am so pleased to be seeing you at this now. We are opening our new exhibit." He starts to walk. "Come." They all soon follow him. "You see, come."

"Dr. Saunders is a little weird." Gewuji whispered to Geoff. "His name, the way he speaks and the voice."

"I know." Geoff whispered.

"How did you meet him?"

"First time I met him, was the day I left Chen's Island."

"You must've been real close for him to know you."

"He has always been the one to trust me in recovering artefacts for the museum."

* * *

8 Years Earlier

A teenaged Geoff walks up the stairs with a portrait of the First Spinjitzu Master as Sander and some guards were at the entrance. "Ah, the portrait of the First Spinjitzu Master." Sander said.

"Right before your eyes past those spectacles." Geoff replied before turning to the guards. "You guys need to upgrade the security system so that this doesn't get stolen again." He holds out the portrait as the guards take it and walk inside as Geoff shook Sander's hand. "Thank you for calling me again, Dr. Saunders."

"Ah, you're always my number one person on my list of calls." Sander hands Geoff a check before he starts walking down the stairs. "I call you again in case another artefact is stolen."

"You're always a wonderful human being." He sarcastically spoke as he walked away.

* * *

Present

They walked along the hallway to the museum before coming to the doors of the main room and head inside. "Might I be presenting...the Hall of Villainy." Sander said as they all come inside and see many mannequins of all of the Ninja's defeated enemies.

"Wow." They all said as they move along.

"Cryptor."

"A plastic mannequin." Zane said, seeing the mannequin of his clone, holding a replica of a Techno Blade.

"Kozu."

"Uncanny." Geoff said, seeing the mannequin of the guy who stalked him through this time on the Dark Island, holding a replica of an Elemental Blade.

"Chen."

"Memories." Nya said, unamused, seeing the mannequin of the man, who initiated the two Serpentine Wars, sitting in a replica of his chair.

"Clouse."

"Good thing he's gone." Gewuji said, seeing the mannequin of her father, who tried to use Dark Matter to control Ninjago, sitting in a replica of the Golden Mech.

"Samukai."

"Is he looking at me?" Jay asked, seeing the mannequin of the skeleton general, holding a replica of an ax.

"Maybe from the past." Dragon replied.

"And Morro." Sander said.

"My predecessor." Blake replied, rubbing his cheek scars a little, seeing the mannequin of the boy, who possessed him as well as Lloyd, holding a replica of the Sword of Sanctuary.

"Checking this out. We don't just open on Day of Departed, it's Day of Departed lunar eclipse. A special eclipse."

"The rarest Yin-Yang eclipse." Geoff said.

"Oh, poetic, is it not? Scary holiday, scary exhibits, scary moon, there is magic in the air." He puts his arms in the air, as if in triumph. "Boogily-boogily!"

"That didn't seem scary." Maggie said as they all turn to see the mannequins of their defeated enemies again.

"It's every villain we've ever faced." Kai said.

"Not every villain." Cole replied, seeing a portrait of Yang, hanging over a display.

"No, there are many more to unpack." Sander said. "Great Devourer, Golden Master." Unaware to everyone, except Tania, Cole walks up to the display involving Yang. "All the ones who tried to destroy you. Exciting." Tania soon goes over to Cole.

"Uh, yeah, exciting." Jay replied, a little nervous.

Cole looks at Yang's portrait as he came up to the display. "As we proceed further on the tour..."

"You okay, Cole?" Tania asked as she came up to Cole.

"No." Cole replied before looking at the board next to the case. "'Although known to some as the master without a student, Kodakuna Yang will be remembered by most as the creator of Airjitzu, the most powerful martial art in history.'" In the display looked like a flail with a big shuriken at the end. He soon scoffed. "Actually, I remember Yang as the guy who turned me into a ghost." They soon look at the weapon inside the case. "Do you know what that is?"

"Not sure. Hey, uh, Dr. Saunders? What's the story on this thing?" Tania tries to get Sander's attention as Cole passes through the display rope to look closer. He puts his hand on the glass and it goes through. He backed away in amazement before turning to see no one coming.

"Hello? Dr. Saunders? Anyone?"

"Can anyone hear us?"

Gewuji soon came up to the display. "Look at that." She said.

"Cool." Nya said as she came up next to her.

"Ah, you have a good eye, Gewuji." Sander said to Gewuji.

"Her?" Cole asked as he came up to them. "I'm the one who spotted-" They soon pass through him, as if he wasn't even in the room. "Hey, watch it. You guys are walking right through me."

"Guys?" Tania asked as she came up to them, but surprisingly, they too pass through her.

"The Yin Blade belonged to Master Yang." Sander said to the Ninja, Dragon and Misako.

"The blade is said to posses much dark magic." Geoff replied. "There had numerous attempts to steal it, weren't there, Dr. Saunders?"

"Of course course. And every time that happened, you were there to chase those no good thieves away."

"They don't hear us." Cole said to Tania as she waves her hand in front of Lloyd's face.

"Or see us." She replied. "It's like we don't exist anymore."

"This is all your fault!" Cole looks up at the portrait of Yang.

Suddenly, the white on the portrait turns a little green. "Cole." Yang's voice was heard. "Come, come."

"Uh..." Cole looked at the others. "Tell me you heard that." But they don't hear him at all as they were still looking at the Yin Blade.

"Come, Cole."

"Which is why it is sealed in this case made of ClearStone, the hardest substance known to human." Sander said to the Ninja, Dragon and Misako. "Impenetrable by any living being. Not even a drill can break through it..."

"Cole..."

"Yang." Cole said to the portrait.

The portrait starts to move. "Close the circle."

"Close the circle?"

"Close the circle." Cole and Yang say it at the same time.

"Cole?!" Tania's voice was heard as Cole immediately shook his head around.

As soon as he gathered his thoughts, he noticed that only Tania was in the room. "Where did everybody go?" He asked. Tania points to a nearby window.

Cole comes up to the window and they look out of it to see that everyone was outside. "They left just as you were spacing out. Didn't even realise we're still here." The looks on their faces show that they didn't look concerned or worried, they just carried on as if Cole and Tania didn't exist anymore or at all.

* * *

"Thank you so much for such an informative tour, Dr. Saunders." Dragon said as he and Sander shake hands. Dragon soon turned to the others as Sander heads back inside the museum. "Ninja, at the eclipse's peak, we will return here for the concert." They look at some handlers passing by with some boxes. "But first, we must go forth and honour those we have lost. Those who have departed."

"Well, Gewuji and I aren't gonna honour our father." Geoff said as they head down the stairs. "We're just gonna stay here."

"Why is that, Geoff?"

"I'm in charge of the opening gig for the concert."

"Ah, of course."

"Wouldn't want to miss out on your new song, Geoff." Maggie said.

"You guys better be here for it." Geoff replied, sarcastically. "I spent the last 2 weeks writing it ever since the Dark Island."

"I'm gonna stay behind too." Blake said. "I'm spending some time with my father before we go to the concert as well."

Lloyd then came up to Gewuji. "I'll be back sooner than expected." He said.

"I know." She replied before they quickly lock lips.

"Well, Happy Day of the Departed." Dragon said.

"Happy of the Departed, Master." Geoff, Gewuji and Blake reply before they bow down and walk away in separate directions with Blake heading away from the museum while Geoff and Gewuji continue walking forward, with Gewuji waving at Lloyd, who waves back to his girlfriend, and the others get into their respective vehicles.

"They don't realize we're gone." Cole said to Tania. "Maybe we're departed." He soon turned to the Yin Blade.

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, the Ninja were leaving the city in their vehicles. "See you guys soon." Kai said.

"Happy Day of the Departed, everyone." Nya said as they split up in different directions.

* * *

Lloyd and Misako were at the Corridor of Elders as they look at a floating lantern before Lloyd lets it go and comes next to his mother, placing a hand on her shoulder as they watch it pass over Oni's statue. _"We honour our ancestors."_ Dragon's voice was heard.

* * *

At Darkley's, Maggie and her father place a lantern down on a grave next to a photo of a middle aged woman before they each place a hand on each other's shoulder. The tombstone said 'Igaku Hall, Darkley's' most brilliant doctor. Beloved wife, beloved mother'. _"Because if we never look to the past, we cannot envision the future."_

* * *

At Four Weapons in Ignacia, Nya holds up an unlit lantern as Kai uses his fire power to light it up before they turn to a photo of their parents and a photo of James as Kai unsheathed Leo and placed it by James' photo.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Zane holds up a lantern as he comes up to a sand-built statue of his creator and father and placed the lantern in the statue's left hand. _"On the Day of the Departed, we pause to remember those we've lost."_ Zane soon closed his eyes before getting out his shurikens and sticks them into the sand where they come up to the statue and encase it in ice.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, Jay and his parents were looking through a photo album as a lantern was nearby and they laugh at some of the pictures. _"And enjoy our time with those we are still fortunate to have."_

* * *

At the remains of the monastery, Dragon is sitting in the middle as he looked at a portrait of the First Spinjitzu Master with a lantern next to it before picking up a nearby cup. "I raise this cup of Rememberance Tea to you, father. We never forget." He soon takes a sip of tea.

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, Cole's rover moves very fast as Tania was in the back. Cole was speechless as Tania looked down at him. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" She asked.

"I have to, Master Sanders." Cole replied, not turning to look at her. "If I take down Yang, I'm sure we'll be able to not be forgotten."

In a backstage room, the Royal Blacksmiths were getting ready as Cole's father held a lantern and was concerned. "Cole." He said. "Cole, where are you?" He soon sighed before seeing Geoff, who was practising the lyrics of his song.

"#Day of the Departed#" Geoff practised his vocals. "#Music and lanterns and all the departed, Day of the Departed#"

"Geoff, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen my son?"

"Uh, who, Lou?"

"You know, my son, Cole."

"I didn't know you had a son. If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready." He soon walked away, resuming his lyric practising.

"My son was gonna meet me before the show to light a lantern." Lou looked away, in sadness as his fellow bandmates started vocalizing. "#Gave you your voice, Gave you your song#"

* * *

As Cole made his way to the Sea of Sand, he thinks about something before shaking his head to snap out of it. "#Put music in your heart#"

* * *

Back in the backstage room, the Royal Blacksmiths keep practising, "#Now my heart is gone, To pieces#"

"#Pieces, pieces#" The other bandmates sing. "#Pieces#" Dareth soon came in, holding some canes.

"Hey, guys?" He asked. "Hey, listen."

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, Cole was still driving his rover as Tania looked at him. "Cole, slow down." She said.

"I can't, I must finish this." Cole replied.

* * *

Back in the backstage room, the Royal Blacksmiths were still vocalizing. "Guys?" Dareth asked. "Guys. Guys! Stop it!" They immediately stop. "Ah, kids. Always letting you down. That's why I don't have 'em. Not because Gayle keep turning down my marriage proposals, even though I'd make an excellent provider." He soon clears his throat. "Anyway, it's a good thing your manager is here to help you focus on the important things." He hands each band member a cane.

"What the hell's more important than family?" Lou asked as Dareth swiped his lantern.

"A paying gig for a festival audience." Dareth hands him a cane. "Besides, the Yellow Ninja isn't caring for his family. Now, you're all on after Geoff." He motions to someone, who throws a microphone and he catches it. "So, have a good show, boys."

* * *

At a stage, outside the museum, Dareth comes up to the stage as a crowd, including Gewuji, Blake, Cirrus and Cyrus, were cheering. "Hello, Ninjago. Hey, look at you." He soon looks at the moon. "Look at that once in a lifetime lunar eclipse. It's really happening. How about a warm Day of the Departed greeting for... Geoff Sanders!"

The crowd cheers more as Dareth got off the stage and Geoff backflips onto the stage as music started playing. He immediately caught a microphone thrown to him by a stage handler. "#It is the night, night of lost loved ones, You may think you can forget them, But, deep down, you cannot#" Geoff sang. "#Which is why on a special night, All of the people of the world, Stop to remember#" He soon took a nearby lantern and raises it high. "So grab a lantern, Raise it high, In the sky, Or spend time with loved ones. It is the day, Day of the Departed, The night of a special occasion. It is the day, Day of the Departed, Music and lanterns and all the departed, Day of the Departed#"

Gewuji looks along the crowd before turning to Blake and Cyrus. "They're not here yet." She whispered. "They said they would be."

"I'm sure it's a slight delay." Blake replied.

"Oh, Lloyd. You better get here quick."

"#Some say it's not right, Some don't have anytime, But this is a really special time#" Geoff sang as he puts the lantern down. "#You're just working, Working to move on. Which is why on a special night, All of the people of the world, Stop to remember#" He raises the lantern again. "#So grab a lantern, Raise it high, In the sky, Or spend time with loved ones. It is the day, Day of the Departed, The night of a special occasion. It is the day, Day of the Departed, Music and lanterns and all the departed, Day of the Departed#"

In the crowd, Ronin looked around. "Everyone's here, so no one's home." He said to himself. "Time for a little scrap hunting." He soon walks away as the crowd was still cheering Geoff on.

"#Light up a lantern, Raise it to the sky, Place it near a picture, Picture of your loved one, And remember all the times you spent with them, Not the day they left. Which is why on a special night, All of the people of the world, Stop to remember. So grab a lantern, Raise it high, In the sky, Or spend time with loved ones. It is the day, Day of the Departed, The night of a special occasion, It is the day, Day of the Departed, Music and lanterns and all the departed, Day of the Departed. Day of, Day of the Departed. Day of, Day of the Departed. Day of, Day of the Departed#" The song ends as the crowd soon cheered and Geoff held his index finger up. "Happy Day of the Departed!" The crowd cheers as he turned to Dareth, who nods. "How did you like that?" The crowd cheer as Geoff only saw Gewuji and Blake in the crowd, but immediately continued. "Okay, let's keep this night going. Now, give a Day of the Departed greeting to... the Royal Blacksmiths!"

The crowd cheers as Geoff got off the stage and the Royal Blacksmiths come onto the stage, vocalizing. "#Be my, Day of the Departed baby, Cold and spooky hearted love, Still, my love for her is off the chart-ed#" Lou sang as Geoff moved through the crowd to his sister, Blake, Cirrus and Cyrus.

"Hey, where are the others?"

"They haven't shown up yet." Blake said.

"Well, I don't like this one bit. Blake, could you go check on Maggie for me?"

"Of course." Blake soon takes off.

"I'm gonna stay here in case Dareth wants me to do another song."

"I gotta say, you really did well." Cyrus said. "Say, didn't you have a partner?"

"Uh, no, I've always been a solo artist."

"Well, I could've sworn you were part of a duo with Cole." Cirrus said.

"Who on Ninjago is Cole? I never even sang with someone by that name."

"Yeah, strange to be bringing up a partner to him." Gewuji said before they turn back to the stage and join in on the applauding for cheering the Royal Blacksmiths on while Cyrus and Cirrus were confused at first before they join in on applauding.

* * *

The floating piece from before turns out to be Yang's Haunted Temple as Cole and Tania have just arrived before getting out and use Airjitzu to get to the temple.

* * *

They land on the temple grounds as Tania was confused. "How is the temple floating?" She asked.

"I don't know." Cole replied. "But that doesn't matter."

"Right."

* * *

They come across the front doors where Cole forces them open and they look around. "All right, Yang. Show yourself. You hear me? Show yourself!" There was soon the sound of a footstep, causing them to poise.

"You received my message." It was Yang as he came out from behind a statue. "And you brought a master with you. Hmm, you look familiar. Ah, yes. Your eyes remind me of the man who had stolen one of my scrolls of Airjitzu."

"He didn't steal it." Tania replied. "He found it in an old mausoleum where you were remembered."

"Well, since you sent me the message, I've got one for you." Cole said. "It's direct from the business end of your own weapon." He gets out the Yin Blade.

Yang gasped as he saw it. "The Yin Blade." He replied. "But how? It's encased in solid ClearStone. That case is impenetrable."

"Not to ghosts." Tania said.

"Which, thanks to you, I still am." Cole said as he came up to Yang, who backs away.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked.

"There's magic in the air. You know, eclipse and all?"

"Please, where is your holiday spirit?" He starts to move to the side. "It's the Day of the Departed."

"Uh-huh, and I'm settling my debt." He charges at Yang, who moves to the side as Cole strikes the wall behind him. Yang soon kicked him back before preparing to grab the Yin Blade. "Master!"

Tania runs at Yang and pushes him down as Cole pulled the weapon from the wall and went to strike Yang again, who forces Tania off of him and rolls to the side as the weapon hits a vase. Yang soon laughed as he got up while Tania laid on the ground. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"This." Yang replied. "That. All of it." The green moon soon shines on the broken vase.

"What's happening?" Cole asked.

"My plan." Green gas soon came out along with sounds of gasping and groaning as Yang laughed while the gas formed into smaller pieces and head out the open door.

* * *

The gas specks move along the temple ground before leaving them and head into Ninjago City. Each lantern they pass by turns green before entering the museum.

* * *

Inside, they pass by more lanterns that turn green before entering the main room.

* * *

At the Corridor of Elders, the floating lantern briefly glows green.

* * *

At Darkley's, as Maggie and Dr. Hall were eating some cookies, the lantern by Maggie's mother's grave briefly turned green.

* * *

At Four Weapons, in Ignacia Village, the lantern by the photos of Ray and Maya and James also briefly glows green.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Zane starts to walk away from the statue as the lantern briefly glowed green as well.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, Jay and his parents were talking as the lantern beside them also glowed green.

* * *

At the remains of the monastery, Dragon sees his lantern briefly glows green as well and rubs his beard, in concern.

* * *

In the museum's main room, the specks of gas come up to the mannequins where they each go in one, except for Pythor's and before long, the mannequins' eyes suddenly started blinking.

* * *

At the temple, the green gas kept seeping down from the ground, to the ground below. "You and this bitch should have never played with dark magic, boy. This Day of the Departed will be remembered as my Night of the Return. The Yin Blade, if you please."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Cole moves the Yin Blade back.

"I do."

Cole soon turned around to find himself surrounded by Yang's students. "What?" He soon turned to Tania as she was getting up. "Master, catch!" He throws the Yin Blade to Tania, who catches it as the students force Cole onto the ground.

Some students come at Tania, but she spins the Yin Blade around. "Get back!" She yelled, swinging it at them and they back away before a student manages to grab hold of her and swiped the weapon from her.

"Thank you kindly." He sarcastically said before throwing her to the other students, who force her down as well. As they were brought up, a couple of students attach some handcuffs on them.

Cole tries his best to pull on them, but looked at them closely. "Vengestone." He said as the student with the Yin Blade hands it over to Yang, who laughs as he took it.

* * *

In the museum's main room, the mannequins suddenly glow green and started to move. The mannequin of Morro yawns briefly as he soon looked at himself. "Huh?" He asked.

They all soon look at each other. "Huh?" The mannequin of Samukai asked. "Who-? Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Mannequin Morro sheaths his sword as he got off the podium.

"I am Samukai, Skulkin general, fearsome master of the ax."

The mannequin of Kozu scoffed. "Fearsome?" He asked. "You call that fearsome? This is fearsome!" He soon strikes a nearby pillar. "I am Kozu, destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge me."

"Yeah, so how did you do against a guy who defeated you?" The mannequin of Cryptor asked.

Mannequin Kozu was about to go at him. "But what has brought us back?" The mannequin of Heianmofa asked.

"How should I know, Clousey Clouse?" The mannequin of Chen asked before looking at his seat. "Oh! Buttons, buttons, buttons!" He presses a nearby button, inflating something underneath the chair, making it rise before he pressed another button, bringing the chair back down. He soon presses another button, sending fortune cookies out the back of the chair. He then presses another button again, causing the chair to rise as two mechanical legs come out and stand up, supporting the chair. He starts to move about as they all look on. "Oh. Brake? No. Brake? No." He soon crashes into something, causing everyone to cringe and look at each other, in concern. "I'm all right!" Crashing is heard again. "Still all right."

"He still doesn't know how to work that chair? He's just like a kid with a new toy."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mannequin Samukai asked.

"Well, the skinny man in the silky girl robes, can't control his chair." Mannequin Cryptor replied, not understanding the question. "And-"

"No, he meant us." Mannequin Heianmofa said.

"Perhaps he can explain." Mannequin Morro replied, pointing to the portrait of Yang before they all came up to it, followed by Mannequin Chen, who is shaken from his 'accidental' crashes.

"Still all right." He said as he stopped near them.

The portrait suddenly moves a little. "My magic has brought you back from the Departed Realm to Ninjago, but you can only remain for the duration of the eclipse." Yang's portrait said. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you destroy the ninja who destroyed you. Use your Departed Blades, and you will take their place among the living." They all look at their weapons.

* * *

Back in the main room, the door opens, revealing Pythor, who was looking at a pamphlet. "Hall of Villainy?" He asked before looking to see the mannequins were all gone. "More like Hall of Empty-ny." He scoffs as he soon came up to his mannequin. "Oh. Nice." He immediately grabbed his mannequin's replica of his staff.

"The ninja are dispersed around Ninjago, and you will have revenge." They all soon cheer.

"Did someone say revenge?" They turn to see Pythor coming up to them. "I want in. Ah, Cryptor, my loyal friend." He chuckles before seeing Chen, the man who initiated the First Serpentine War. "Chen."

"Pythor." He said before Pythor sees Heianmofa.

"Clouse." Heianmofa nods.

"Oh, frosty." Kozu said, noting their mutual hatred to Samukai.

"You must each choose a ninja and-" Yang was soon cut off.

"I call Zane." Samukai called out.

"No!" Cryptor replied. "He's my clone."

"Technically, you're his clone." Pythor said.

"The Blacksmith's brats are mine." Chen said.

"How come you get two?"

They start arguing amongst themselves, clashing their weapons as the portrait of Yang was soon annoyed. "Silence!" He called out. "Time is wasting, and I've got my own thing going on. So work it out!" The portrait returns to normal.

"I have a score to settle with Nya, so she's mine." Chen said. "Her brother too. Clouse, I suspect you'll be going after your little brats."

"No, I'd rather not." Heianmofa replied. "I will go for Geoff's girlfriend. She is the one I'm going after."

"Lloyd, I destroyed the father." Pythor said. "Well, more or less. It's finally time to destroy the son."

"I'll take Zane." Cryptor said.

"Master Wu." Morro said.

"What about Borg's clone?" Pythor asked. "From what I heard, he took your powers."

"He can have them. Wu and I left things... unfinished. I will settle our debt, once and for all."

Samukai groaned. "That only leaves Jay." Samukai said.

"No." Kozu replied as he soon came up to the window and sees Geoff, looking at his watch. "I get Sanders."

"You would go after my children?" Heianmofa asked.

"Wait, you have two kids?"

"Yes, Geoff has a little sister. My daughter. Her name is Gewuji. But, do you have to go for them?"

"I must. Unless, you want to go after them yourself?"

"No, no, I'll just deal with Magna."

"Then it's settled." Pythor said. "Although, the Ninja won't go easily. Perhaps we could use some help?"

"The Hall of Sidekicks." Cryptor replied, looking at the pamphlet and Pythor soon laughed.

"Convenient, is it not?" They start to head down to the hallway to find the Hall of Sidekicks.

* * *

At Yang's Temple, Cole and Tania were sitting, back to back, with their hands cuffed in front as Yang's students surrounded them. "So guys, what say you help us out?" Cole asked. "You know, student to ninja and master?" They don't listen as Cole tried to pull on his handcuffs. "Hello?"

"Look, we know Yang's your master, but how the hell can you be on his side?" Tania asked.

"Your pleas are useless." Yang said as he looked at them. "My students, well, they're loyal to no one but me."

"Come on, guys." Cole said to the students. "Yang is like the definition of evil."

"Actually, 'Yang' means 'good'." Tania replied.

"Your master is right, Cole." Yang said. "But I always did aspire for great."

* * *

Several Years Earlier

Outside the temple, a young Yang looks at his students. _"I dedicated my life to the study of martial arts."_ Yang's present voice was heard. The students bow to each other before bowing to Yang. _"I mastered them all, and even created my own."_ The students soon do Airjitzu. _"Airjitzu was my first achievement, but it was nothing compared to what I would discover next."_ The students only go a few feet before landing on the ground and celebrate.

* * *

In a room inside the temple, Yang looks at a parchment as the Yin Blade was next to him. _"My research revealed the location of the Yin Blade, a weapon whose magic was so powerful it was said to hold the key to eternal life. Control that magic and I'd be forever remembered as Ninjago's greatest master."_ Yang waves the weapon around a dead plant. It suddenly glows and turn to being a healthy plant.

* * *

Outside, Yang swings the weapon around another plant, which also turns to being a healthy plant. He soon jumps onto the roof as the plant slowly turns into a tree. _"Immortality was so near. It was time for the ultimate test... Myself."_

* * *

At the very top of the temple, Yang starts spinning the Yin Blade around himself as gold mist appeared around him. _"But something went... wrong." _The gold mist turns green and surrounds Yang as it starts to move around the temple, engulfing the students as they move along, not knowing what is happening. As the mist slowly passed by, the students find out they are now ghosts and were shocked as the temple was soon shown to be dilapidated. _"So while I live forever, it is only as a ghost. Cursed to haunt this once proud temple as Master of the House. Never able to return."_

* * *

Present

"Until tonight." Yang said as he looked at Cole and Tania before pointing the Yin Blade to Cole. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Cole asked.

"How?" Tania asked.

"He said it himself." Yang replied. "There's magic in the air." He soon held the weapon at Cole's neck. "On the Day of the Departed, when there's a Yin-Yang lunar eclipse, the Yin Blade can cut the Rift of Return. So thank you for this."

"You're not welcome." Cole said. "And you won't get away with it. We're supposed to meet my friends soon. When they see we're missing, they'll come for us."

"See you're both missing?" He scoffed. "Look at you two. You can barely see yourselves." Cole sighed.

"But why involve Master Sanders? She has nothing to do with this?"

"Being a ghost herself, she should've gone to the Departed Realm when the Cursed Realm was destroyed. Besides, I think her children won't even miss her. Also, you've caused quite a few problems for your friends." He shows a projection of Kai and Nya, looking at their lantern.

* * *

In Ignacia Village, at Four Weapons, Kai and Nya look at the lantern. "It feels strange being back in our parents' shop after all this time." Nya said. Kai soon looked at the ground near the entrance. It was there that his mentor, guardian and friend died.

* * *

3 Years and 2 Months Earlier

Kai is kneeling to James as he was slowly dying from his wound, inflicted on him by Samukai. He soon placed his blood covered hand onto Kai's shoulder. "Go with him, find your sister and realise your true destiny." He said before he exhaled his last breath, lets go of Kai, leaving his blood covered handprint on the shoulder and land on the ground. Kai soon moved his hands back, wet from blood. He soon used his blood covered fingers to close James' eyelids and looks at Leo.

* * *

Present

Kai and Nya soon exit the shop. "Nya, do you think we'll ever find out what actually happen to them?" Kai asked.

"I could tell you." Someone replied. "But you have bigger things to worry about." They look to see Chen, in his chair as there was a robot underneath it.

"Chen?" Nya asked as Kai went back inside, grabbed Leo and a spare katana before handing the katana to Nya, who takes it.

"I don't know how you're back, but it's two against one." Kai said.

"Is it?" Chen asked. Two snake buggies soon appear with Anacondrai versions of Eyezor and Zugu on them. "Goodbye, Ninja." He presses a button, causing a small punching bag to come out and hit him in the face. He quickly presses another button, causing some carnival music to play and a flower coming out. As he tries to press another button, the flower sprays water on him, an ice cream appears next to him.

He kicks the flower away before pressing another button, causing a song to play. "#Don't go wildly driving, If there was a child, Or an animal crossing the road, Would you live with any actions, Or the consequences?#" Cole and Geoff's voices were heard on the song. "#So you better stay on the right way, Stay on the right way, Stay on the right way#" Eyezor and Zugu look at each other, in confusion.

"Nope...hm." He presses another button, causing the song to stop. "Uh, almost..." Kai and Nya look at each other. Techno music soon played before Chen sees another button. "Ah. Found it. Yes." He presses the correct button, causing a missile launcher to come out, shocking the siblings before a crossbow comes out, followed by a machine gun, cannon and laser blaster. "Doodle pep, ninja." He presses a button, causing the weapons to prepare to fire.

* * *

In Darkley's, Maggie sighed in relief as she looked at Dr. Hall. "Mom would be proud if she were here." She said. "We really love making and eating lemon cookies."

"Yeah, too bad we only make them on the Day of the Departed." Dr. Hall replied.

"How about I send you two to meet her?" Someone asked. They turn to see Heianmofa as well as Creak-Bot and Brutob.

"Clouse?" Maggie asked. "But you're dead."

"Oh, you'll be the one dead, same goes for the crippled varmint too." Creak-Bot replied, getting out some Roberts Defence Operators and spins them in his fingers before aiming them as Heianmofa raised his mech's sword and charged.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Zane looks at the statue until the right arm suddenly comes off and the rest breaks apart, revealing Cryptor and some Nindroids. "Oops." Cryptor said. "Did I hurt your dear old dad? Or should I say, our dad?"

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Tap, Ed and Jay were waiting outside the trailer. "Uh, Edna, dear, is that crumb cake ready?" Ed asked. "Jay's starving."

"I'm fine, Dad." Jay replied.

Ed chuckles. "I know, son, but I love your mother's crumb cake."

Edna's grunts were soon heard as they turn to the door to see it open and Samukai coming out, holding Edna over his head. "Guess who's back?" He asked as a skeleton mech arrives.

* * *

At the concert, Geoff and Gewuji applaud with the other civilians as the Royal Blacksmiths had just finished another song before Geoff looked at his watch again. "Where the hell could they be?" He asked.

"Lloyd's closer, let's go get him." Gewuji replied as they move through the crowd. "Excuse me, coming through."

"Sorry, pardon me."

As they came out of the crowd, footsteps are heard as they look to see Kozu and some Stone Army Warriors. "Revenge will be mine!" Kozu yelled.

The Royal Blacksmiths suddenly starts singing again the moment they hear the words. "#Revenge will be mine...#" Lou sang.

"We need to get Kozu and the others away from the concert!" Geoff yelled.

"Our vehicles!" Gewuji replied as they take off.

"After them!" Kozu yelled as he and the warriors chase after them. The Sanders siblings get on the Mega Carriage's remaining vehicles, start them and take off as the warriors look on. "We'll find you, Sanders."

* * *

At the Corridor of Elders, Lloyd and Misako watch the lantern float away. "I know dad's gone, but sometimes it's like, he's still with me." Lloyd said to his mother. They prepare to leave, only to hear rustling and someone quickly passes by them, making them look around before Pythor revealed himself from behind a rock. "Pythor?"

"When we last met, I decided to help you and your father, Oni, defeat Chen." He replied. "Do you remember why?"

"You said something about how if anyone was going to take over the world, you'd rather it be you."

"Precisely." He gets out his staff. "Time to finish the job."

* * *

At the remains of the monastery, Dragon looks at the moon as Morro lands behind him and hides behind a support. "An eclipse is always an omen, but is this one a sign of good... or bad?" He asked himself as Morro comes out from behind the support and moves up behind him.

"Bad." He replied. He quickly moved to the side as Dragon looked over to see who said it. "Very bad." Dragon soon realised he is not alone.

* * *

At Yang's temple, Cole and Tania see Morro behind Dragon. "Our friends." Cole said.

"What have you done?" Tania asked Yang as she got up, but a student forces her back down.

"No, Tania, what has Cole done?" Yang asked.

Cole soon got up as Tania looked at him. "How?" Cole asked Yang. "How could I steal the Yin Blade and release all those ghosts?"

"You were scared you and this bitch were departing, and that your friends had forgotten you. So I took advantage of your fragile mental state to trick you." He soon turned once he realised something. "Oh, oh, you weren't literally asking, were you?" Cole tries to charge at him, but a student holds him back. "Give up, Cole. You and Tania are by yourselves. There's no one to help you two. Now, excuse me, I have a rift to open." The students soon forced Cole down as Yang turned to another. "Watch them, just in case."

They soon walk away as the student watches them. "All by ourselves." They soon look at the clock to see it is 11:46 before it moves by a minute and they look down as Tania secretly pulls a bobby pin out of her hair when the student didn't look and starts picking the lock on her right handcuff.

* * *

At Darkley's, Maggie gets out her bo staff as Dr. Hall backed away before picking up a nearby broom as Heianmofa, Creak-Bot and Brutob come close. "Don't come any closer!" Maggie yelled.

"Or what?" Heianmofa asked. "You are all by yourself, and now, I'll send you to meet your mother in the Departed Realm."

Heianmofa charges at Maggie in his Departed Mech, who quickly uses Airjitzu to get out of the way as Creak-Bot started to fire at her before his pistol slides pull back and she lands. Brutob soon charge at her with his knife, but she quickly blocked it and prepared a counter strike, but Brutob blocked it and kicks her, knocking her down as her staff rolled away from her and Brutob stands over her. "Send me a postcard from the Departed Realm." He said as he prepared to stab her.

But as he raised his knife, a buggy engine was heard as they turn to see Blake on his Hyper Buggy showing up and slams it into Brutob, knocking him into a wall and he immediately turns into a ghost before fading away. "Blake!" Dr. Hall said.

Blake soon got off and pulled out his tonfa. "You didn't show up at the concert, so Geoff sent me to check up on you." He said as Maggie grabbed her staff and got up.

"You couldn't have come at a better time." She replied as she came up next to him.

"Two ninja, guess this is better." Heianmofa said as he prepared to charge at them.

* * *

At the Corridor of Elders, Lloyd backs away as Pythor moves up to him. "Pythor, what are you doing?" Misako asked.

"Giving the little bastard a one way ticket to join his daddy." Pythor replied as Lloyd prepared to get out his katana.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like going on vacation." He said as he blocked Pythor's Departed Staff with his sword. He forces it back and kicks Pythor with both of his feet before jumping back, backflipping before he landed.

Pythor soon looked up at the statue above Lloyd. "But it's a holiday. Respect your elders." He soon threw his staff at the head of the statue.

The head soon came off and starts to fall onto Lloyd. "Lloyd!" Misako yelled as it soon crushed him. But it didn't. Lloyd was able to stop it and held it, despite its giant weight.

* * *

At Ignacia, the rocket had hit the Four Weapons store before Kai and Nya get up, partly covered in soot. "Who designed this piece of crap?" He asked as he pressed the same button and an umbrella comes out.

"Raider bikes." Kai said to Nya before they soon take off. They get on the bikes, start them and take off as Nya avoids Zugu's vehicle before Eyezor came and started bumping into the side of the bike before Nya bumped back, sending it flying before it lands. But Eyezor was able to get it straight and resumed pursuing her as Kai passes by them as Zugu bumped into his bike before a blade strikes one of the tyres, sending it into the air and he falls off as the bike landed nearby.

Kai bounced before landing into front of Chen's chair legs as he laughed. A pair of boxing gloves soon came out. "Oh, good." He presses another button, replacing the gloves with buzz saws before some cannons come out. "Best." Kai got up as Nya passed by, quickly grabbing him before the cannonballs could hit him.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Geoff and Gewuji keep moving along on their vehicles before small explosions nearly hit the back of them, making them turn to see Kozu and his Stone Army Warriors on rovers. "Split up!" He yelled as Geoff goes right and Gewuji goes left.

"Go get the girl!" Kozu yelled as the warriors turn left and Kozu goes right.

Geoff looks at his rear view camera to see Kozu pursuing him. "This guy doesn't give up." He presses a button, making the mounted blaster on the roof turn and started to fire at Kozu's vehicle, but Kozu avoids it by moving side to side.

"That puny weapon won't hurt me."

* * *

On the other side, Gewuji was moving along the street as the warriors pursue her before she presses a button, making the mounted blaster turn around to the warriors and started firing. Some of the shots hit the warriors, causing them to turn into ghosts and fade away but the rest manage to avoid the shots. "This is the worst Day of the Departed ever!" Gewuji yelled as she was still moving along.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Zane looks on as the Nindroids move up to him. "Escape is futile, Zane." Cryptor said. "You and I share programming. I know your every move before you even make it."

"Even this one?" Zane asked as he does Airjitzu, landing onto the roof and getting out some shurikens, only to see Cryptor is on the roof as well.

"If you know it, I know it." Some of the Nindroids soon fly up on jetpacks as one tries to strike him with a katana, but he quickly dodges it by moving his head down. As it came back around, Zane quickly used his ice power to freeze the jetpack, sending it to the ground before running along the roof as Cryptor charges at him with his Departed Whip, but Zane quickly blocked it and jumped onto the chimney as a Nindroid came at him, but he blocks its swords with his shurikens and kicks it off the roof. "Enjoy the Departed Realm. And say hi to dear old Dad." He soon strikes Zane knocking him down and he rolls down the roof, but quickly grabs the drain pipe before he could fall as two Nindroids fly up behind him. "I would love to see how long you can hang onto that pipe before you lose your grip."

* * *

At the remains of the monastery, Morro was still behind Dragon as he soon lowered his eyebrows. "Well, my former student." He said as he turned around. "How have you returned, Morro?"

"The question is not how, but why." Morro replied, holding up his Departed Sword as Dragon held out his staff.

* * *

At Yang's temple, Tania was still trying to pick at her handcuffs as Cole looked at the guarding student. "So, I didn't get your name." He said, but the student was silent. "Okay, I'll just call you 'Chuck'. Look, Chuck, I know you think you're Yang's student, and maybe you were once, but now you're his prisoner. Don't you see? He's not your friend. He's your captor. You gotta shake off his spell. Then, we all can stop him. Together. You, me and Master Sanders." The student just looks at him as Tania manages to get the cuff unlocked.

"Okay, no pressure, but you have three seconds to decide." Tania said to the student. "One...two...three." The clock soon stuck midnight as the student looked at it as it chimed before Tania got up, released the cuff from her wrist and caught the student in a chokehold. "Sorry, guess we're working solo, Chuck."

The student went down as Tania helped Cole up. "Did you-?"

"Just knocked out. Won't be long before he gets up."

"Let's see that pin then."

"Sorry." Tania shows the cuff with the stuck pin. "As they say, 'You only play the card once.' Or in this case, the pin."

"Fine, we'll have to stop Yang from opening the rift."

"Let's go." They head for a nearby door.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, Jay poised as Ed came next to him. "Don't you worry, Edna." He said before Jay holds him back. "I'll take care of these piles of bones."

"Oh, now, Ed, be careful." Edna replied as she was still held by Samukai. "Dr. Berkman says not to strain."

"I got this, Dad." Jay said as he forced his father back before firing a bolt of lightning at them. It knocks the two mechs that were on Samukai's left and right sides. "I have no idea what you want with my parents." He taps his feet a bit.

"It's not your parents I want, Jay." Samukai replied as he spun around while holding Edna's legs before letting her go. "It's you!"

Jay gets out his nunchucks, but fumbles them a bit as Ed moves about to try and catch his wife as she screamed. As soon as he caught her, Samukai charges at Jay with his Departed Ax as he charged at him, spinning his nunchucks and quickly blocked Samukai's first attack. Edna tries to come out, but Ed holds her back. They jump onto a pile of scrap before jumping in their air, weapons raised before Jay blocks Samukai's attack and punches him, knocking him back before backflipping and lands on the top of the pile. "Feisty." Ed said. "He's his mother's son."

A skeleton comes up to them as it was still emitting lightning. They just join in on watching the fight between Jay and Samukai as Jay was able to block an attack from him. "Fools." He knocks Jay back before turning to the skeletons. "Don't just stand there. Grab them. Then he won't fight me."

The skeletons soon grab Ed and Edna. "No!" Jay yelled as he charged at Samukai.

"Oh, yes!" Samukai used the flat part of his ax to trip Jay, causing him to fall and hit his head on a sharp object, leaving a minor graze.

* * *

Cole and Tania move along the temple hallway, trying each door they come by to open them, but they were all locked. Cole had difficulty due to still being handcuffed and Tania's hands were free despite the cuffs hanging from her left wrist. With no choice, Cole uses his shoulder to barge into a room and laughs as Tania joins him.

* * *

"Yes!" He said before finding three students, who were meditating. "No."

"Hey." Tania said to them. "So any chance you wanna tell us where Yang is opening that rift?"

The students get up as they grab a katana, staff and sai before coming up to them. "So...that's a no?" They come up to them, moving their weapons about. "Whoa, let's not be hasty. This isn't a fair fight. Master Sanders may have free hands, but I'm handcuffed." The student with the sword prepares to strike Cole, but he holds his cuffed wrists up as the sword hits the chain, snapping it in half, freeing his hands, but the cuffs were still on his wrist. "So you might want a few more guys." The student with the sword tries to strike again, but Cole quickly does a handstand, grabs the sword's blade with his feet and knocks the sword out of the student's hand.

Tania quickly turned to the student with the sai as he was about to stab her with it, but she uses the handcuffs' chain to catch the weapon before it breaks through. But by then, it was too late as she caught hold of his wrist and turned it, making him let go of the sai as she catches it. "Ninja girl trick." She turned to see Cole catch the sword before they strike the last student's staff, breaking it and rendering it useless. The students back away in fear before they charge at them.

* * *

Outside the room, their beatings were heard before the door opened with Cole and Tania coming out, with Cole holding the sword and the broken staff while Tania had the sai as they walk away from the room. "Okay, sports fans, the score is Cole and Master Sanders: 3, evil possessed students: 0."

They come across the stairs with Yang heading up. "Hurry up." He said to someone. "I haven't got 3,000 years."

"Dumbwaiter." Cole whispered, pointing to the dumbwaiter. They come up to it and use their bladed weapons to open the door and get in as it soon starts to move up. Once it reached the floor it could get to, Cole and Tania hide near a corner before they come out of it. "It's show time."

The students turn to see the escaped prisoners. "Deal with them."

They soon charge at the two as they charge at the students as well. Cole runs up the wall before bouncing onto the other side as Tania grabs hold of a student and kicks him, taking his katana in the process before Cole jumps off the wall and they both clash their blades against the students. Once they were all down, Cole discarded the broken staff for some nunchucks. "Maybe we can do this by ourselves." He sighs in relief before they see Yang head up to the attic and follow him up.

"We're coming for you, Yang." Tania said as they climb up.

They reach the attic and poise with their stolen weapons. "It's over. You don't have any more students."

"You're all alone."

"Oh, I am not alone." Yang said. "Not at all."

More students soon come out of hiding places as they look around. "What's the matter, Yang?" Cole asked. "Too afraid to take us on by yourself?"

"Too busy. The eclipse is beginning to fade, Cole. Just like you and the bitch." The students soon surround the both of them. "Take them."

Cole swings his sword at a student with a staff, hitting it and knocking him back as Tania blocked a student's axe, forced it down and stabs the sai into the ground to trap it before kicking him down as Cole pushes another student with a katana down before kicking another katana welding student as Tania grabbed the axe and used the side to hit two students in the jaw. A student immediately pushes a clock forward as Tania sees it is gonna fall on Cole. "Cole, watch out!" She yelled. Cole quickly held his sword up, making it break through the clock as he soon jumped at the student to kick him before Tania grabs hold of a staff from one of the students she knocked out and threw it at another, knocking him down before reclaiming her sword as Cole kicked another student down.

* * *

At the remains of the monastery, Morro holds his sword out as Dragon spun his staff. "We have fought twice before." He said. "And although it pains me, I will do so again if I must."

"No, you misunderstand." Morro replied as he lowered his sword. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to warn you. Master Yang has put your team in terrible danger."

"What has Yang done?"

"He's made you forget one of your own, and an old friend of ours. They're already slipping away."

"Tell me more."

"I will, but aboard the Bounty." Morro starts to head for the ship and Dragon follows him. "We have to warn the others."

* * *

In Ignacia Village, Nya was still moving her Raider bike with Kai at the back, holding Leo as Zugu and Eyezor were still pursuing them. Zugu raises his vehicle's saws high, but Kai strikes at it as Chen laughed while pressing buttons, sending missiles at the Asher siblings, but Nya swerves around to avoid them. "Duck!" Nya yelled as Kai turned to see them coming across a tree with the branch nearing them. Kai quickly knelt down as the bike passes underneath it and Zugu crashes into it, knocking himself off his vehicle.

They look to see Zugu turning back into a ghost. "Gross!" Kai yelled as Zugu fades away. Eyezor sees his friend gone and goes faster before Nya makes a hard turn to the right and stops. "This is my stop. Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, coming at Eyezor's vehicle, hitting a tyre and makes him crash into tree. Kai dispersed as Eyezor's ghost comes out of the wreck and fades away before Chen comes up and growled.

* * *

At Darkley's, Blake moves to the side as they avoid Heianmofa's mech's attacks before Blake held his hands out wide before bringing them together, sending a giant gust of wind at the mech, knocking it down before turning to see Maggie moving about to avoid Creak-Bot's shots before the slides on his gun move back and he looks at them. "My last clips!" He yelled.

"How about a chunk of metal for you?" Maggie asked as she held her hand out to a nearby pile of metal and it starts coming to her. "Blake, help me give our cowboy a scrap burial."

"Coming right up." Blake replied as she soon held her hands out to Creak-Bot before Blake did so as well. The reversal magnetism and wind, sends the pieces at Creak-Bot, hitting him and tears his artificial skin apart before he is completely buried in the pile before his ghost emerges from the wreck and fades away.

"No!" Heianmofa yelled as he came out of his wrecked mech. "You may have taken down those fools, but not a Master of Dark Magic." He holds his hands out as purple spheres ignite from them.

* * *

At the Corridor of Elders, Pythor comes up to Misako as Lloyd was still holding the statue's head. "Can't...hold...on." He said, straining from the heavy weight.

"Yes, you can." Misako replied.

"Fool!" Pythor yelled. "You continually underestimate me. You're so like your father."

"He's right, Lloyd. You're brave and noble and-"

"And a Master of Spinjitzu." Lloyd cuts his mother off as parts of the sleeves on his gi start tearing a little from his muscles. "You are still with me, Dad. Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, forcing the statue head up and moves forward as the head lands on the ground. Pythor yelled before Misako pushes past him and came up to Lloyd while Pythor runs away. As soon as Lloyd dispersed, he knelt to the ground before his mother helped support him until he gets back up.

* * *

Outside Yang's temple, Yang was on the roof as he looks at the moon, half of it was black. "Good to see you, rare eclipse." He said. "Now help me to finally open up the rift."

* * *

In the attic, Cole and Tania had their backs to each other as some students were still surrounding them. "All right, guys, time to take a break." Cole said as they move closer.

"Or not." Tania replied. Cole kicks a student back as Tania hits another with her axe. Cole quickly blocked two students' swords before using his nunchucks to knock them down as Tania threw her sword at a student before kicking him down, picking up his spear as she did so. Cole then flipped over to an unarmed student as he soon charged at him, but Cole uses his nunchucks to knock him down while Tania strikes two down with her axe. They quickly had their backs to each other before they each moving down and strike all the students surrounding them before they get back up. Cole strikes one with his nunchucks before Tania blocked another student's sword and Cole kicks him into a group of other students, knocking them all down. "Not getting tired?"

"Not yet." Cole quickly blocked a student's sword as Tania swung her axe at another student, breaking his staff in half before kicking him down as another student soon kicked the spear out of her hand and prepared to strike with his sword.

But Cole manages to knock him out with his nunchucks. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Master."

"Even if we don't make it, just call me Tania."

"Okay...Tania."

* * *

On the roof, Yang swings his Yin Blade around. "Open the rift, set me free." He said as the weapon's end starts to spin.

* * *

Back in the attic, Cole kicks a student down before exhaling a lot, trying to catch his breath. "Okay, okay, how about that break?" He throws his sword away and picks up Tania's spear.

"I don't think they're gonna let us have one, Cole." Tania said as she picked up the discarded sword before they both move around, spinning while back to back.

One student charges at Cole, but he uses the spear's handle to strike him, knocking him down. Tania throws her axe at a student, knocking him and another student down as Cole used the spear to knock one down. Tania kicks another student down as Cole strikes another with his nunchucks before charging at the last student and strikes him with the spear, knocking him down. "These guys don't know when to give up."

"Yeah." The students soon got back and surrounded them as Cole soon stabbed the spear into the ground and jumped into the air.

With his hands still on the spear, he spins around the students, kicking each of them as he ran along them while Tania was kneeling to avoid getting kicked by accident. "You guys are more tiresome than Jay." He soon pulled the spear out of the ground and strikes the last student, losing his grip on it before they get back up. Tania pushes one down as Cole moves back, presses his feet against a wall and jumps forward, rolling past the students.

* * *

On the roof, a crack suddenly appears in the sky. "Yes." Yang said. "It is working."

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, Jay was on the ground as blood was moving down the right side of his head and Samukai over him, holding his ax high. "For what it's worth, this isn't personal, Jay." He said.

"It kind of feels like it is, Samukai." Jay replied as Samukai prepares to raise his ax.

"It's only so I can return. I promise that as soon as this is over, I'll release your parents."

"I'm on that one." Ronin's voice was heard, surprising Samukai as Ronin's mech soon jumped over the wall, grabs Ed and Edna and runs over to Samukai, who tries to quickly strike Jay, but he managed to roll out of the way before Ronin kicks him into a pile of scrap and opened his mech's visor to show himself.

Jay chuckles as he got up. "Ronin." He said. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, I came to help. I definitely didn't think your folks would be at the concert so I could, um, borrow some free scrap metal for my mech." He half-lied.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. You're all clear, kid. Finish them." He flies away as Samukai and his skeleton forces back away while Jay emits electricity in his hands.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Zane was still holding onto the drain pipe as the Nindroids surrounded him. He quickly jumps up and kicks the two Nindroids behind him, but they fly back up and laugh. "Zane, they have flight capability." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head. "It appears you have miscalculated."

"No, I didn't." Zane replied before getting out his shurikens and throws them, hitting their jetpacks before they wildly move about and hit the ground, turning into ghosts and fade away.

* * *

At the Corridor of Elders, Lloyd and Misako jump along the heads of the statues before Misako lands on her husband's, only for Pythor to come up behind her and push her. As she held onto the hair part of the statue, Pythor laughed. "I should've gone for you first rather than that stupid archaeologist who freed me and my lovely Raiden." He said as he looked at her. "This action will let her rest in piece." Lloyd soon lands behind him and he turns around.

"Get away my mother, you bastard!" He yelled, conjuring an energy ball and throws it at him. The shot hits Pythor's hand, making him lose the staff as it lands on the ground and Misako jumps up, over Pythor and lands next to her son as he conjures another energy ball.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Geoff moves along the street before realising something and moved his arm to his mouth where his communicator was. "Hey, Gewuji, remember our days, playing chicken?" He asked.

"Yeah, our father would get so pissed off whenever we used the hoverboards to play while the guards end up crashing into each other at the last minute." She replied through the communicator.

"Then, let's do it." On the other end of the street, Gewuji moves her vehicle to the left as she sees Geoff and Kozu and his group's vehicles. "Wait for it..." Geoff and Gewuji come near each other. "Wait for it..." They were soon facing each other. "NOW!" They quickly turn to their left sides as the warriors' vehicles soon end up crashing into each other.

The warriors start turning to ghosts before fading away as Geoff and Gewuji get out of their vehicles and come up to each other. "Score!" They high five each other and knock their backsides together.

But as the last warrior ghost fades away, Kozu comes out and holds out his Departed Sword. "Revenge will be mine!" He yelled.

"Doesn't he ever give up?"

"Well, this time, this is personal to the both of us." Geoff said as he and Gewuji immediately poise and held their hands out, emitting their Elemental Powers from them. "Come and get us, Kozu!"

"Gladly!" Kozu yelled as he charged at them.

* * *

At Yang's temple, the crack becomes wider. "Ah, here it comes." Yang said as he was still on the roof, spinning his Yin Blade.

* * *

In the attic, Cole and Tania were getting exhausted from fighting all the students. "Ugh, they just keep coming." Cole said. "I can't do this much longer."

"Neither can I." Tania replied as three students charge at them. Cole soon jumps onto a support beam and kicks two of them in the face, knocking them back while Tania grabbed the last student's wrist and side swiped him, knocking him down as Cole came down and the students come together.

"One last time." He picks up a broken staff and nunchucks. "Ninjago!" He uses Spinjitzu and comes at the students, knocking them all down.

* * *

In Ignacia, Chen looks at Kai and Nya. "Fair fight." He said. "I win." He presses a button, bringing out some cannons and fires a rocket. The rocket comes at them, but Nya uses her water power to block it and send it back to Chen. "Unfair." The rocket hits the chair and explodes as they look on to see Chen's ghost float up and fade away while the chair and mech shut down.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Tap, Ronin lands his mech on the trailer as Samukai and his skeleton forces run away and Ronin lets Ed and Edna go before flying over to Samukai, who turns to try and attack the mech, but turns back. As the skeletons kept running, Jay soon fires a bolt of lightning at the wire to the magnetic crane. The wire immediately snapped and crushed the two skeletons before Samukai turned to Jay. "Old foe, new trick." He said. "Watch me, Samukai." He throws his nunchucks in the air as they emit electricity and come at Samukai, who raised his eyes, in fear as they hit him at the same time as Jay fired a bolt of lightning at him.

* * *

At Darkley's, Heianmofa fires an orb of dark magic at Maggie and Blake, who quickly jump to one side before he sees Dr. Hall nearby. "Good to see you again." He sarcastically said as he came up to him.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled as she charged at him, but Heianmofa prepares to fire a beam of dark magic.

But before it could hit her, a gust of wind stops it and tries to resist it as Heianmofa saw it was Blake, who is holding his hands out. "Ah, Samurai X."

"Not Samurai X anymore." Blake replied as Maggie held her hand at the pile of scrap, causing a big piece of rebar to slowly come out. "This is for making me work in that noodle factory!" Maggie moved her hand forward, causing the rebar to come at Heianmofa, very fast, and he screams.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Zane backs away as Cryptor charged at him, about to strike him, but Zane quickly grabbed hold of him. "I know your every move." Cryptor said as Zane started to throw punches which he blocks. "I know how you hit." He soon grabbed hold of his wrists. "I know how you will kick. And I know you never give up."

"Then I give up." Zane replied, forcing Cryptor to let him go. Stunned for a second, Cryptor tries to attack again, but Zane backflipped, making him fall down, roll down the roof and grabbed hold of the drain pipe as his weapon falls out of his hand. "Guess you weren't expecting it." He soon stepped on his hand, causing Cryptor to fall and land on the ground, immediately turning into a ghost, before fading away.

* * *

In the Corridor of Elders, Lloyd still had the conjured ball of energy in his hands as the lantern floats down to them and Misako grabs it. "Time for you to call it quits." She said.

Pythor looks behind himself to the ground below. "No, just time for a spectacular exit." He replied before tilting back, allowing himself to fall off Oni's statue as Lloyd and Misako look at each other in concern.

"Think he's gone for good?" Lloyd asked as they look down.

"I hope so, but Pythor is as much cat as he is snake." Misako replied. "He has nine lives." They soon walk away.

Unaware to the two of them, Pythor landed on the ground, creating a crater in his shape, surprisingly alive as he got out, groaning. "Next time I'll take my own advice and bring some sidekicks." He said as he picked up his staff and starts to drag himself away, using his staff as a walking stick.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Geoff uses his two sided axe to block Kozu's sword before he is forced back and Gewuji jumps over him, using her sais to force the weapon down. "You and your brother fight well." Kozu said. "But that won't help you in this situation."

"This will!" Geoff yelled before he fires sand from his hand, blasting Kozu back and he hits the wreck of his and his warriors' vehicles and turns into a ghost.

Kozu starts to float away as he looked at the Sanders siblings and nods. "Happy Day of the Departed." He soon fades away.

"Why would he say that?" Gewuji asked.

"Because he must've accepted his defeat with honour." Geoff replied.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Tap, Jay, Ed and Edna were eating crumb cake. "Great crumb cake, mom." Jay said. He was now sporting a bandage over his cut.

Ronin's mech soon showed up with a giant sack full of scrap. "Happy Day of the Departed, guys." He said before opening the visor. "Oh, and thank you for the bag of scrap.

"All you had to do was ask." Ed replied.

* * *

At Darkley's, Maggie, Blake and Dr. Hall were all sitting down by the wrecked mech as they eat lemon cookies. "Mmm, now these are great cookies." Blake said.

"Thanks, we only eat them on special occasions." Maggie replied.

"You have got to give me the recipe."

"Of course, Blake, I'll be sure to send you a copy of the recipe." Dr. Hall said.

* * *

In the attic at Yang's temple, a few students were on the ground as Tania used broken pieces of her staff as batons as she strikes a student down while Cole did Spinjitzu, knocking a student before dispersing, quickly using a broken staff to block a student's staff before striking him with nunchucks, sending him flying at a wall. They soon turn to the last student, swinging a sword. "Don't make us hurt you too." Cole said as the student swung his sword. The student soon realises he is alone and runs away, dropping his sword in the process. Cole runs over to the sword while throwing the broken staff away as Tania throws away dropped the broken spear pieces and picked up a nearby axe before they head through an open window.

* * *

Outside, the crack has completely opened up into a rift as Cole and Tania see it. "Stop it, Yang."

Yang puts his Yin Blade away and does Airjitzu to get to the rip. "Freedom." He said to himself. "Return. It's all mine."

"No!" Cole sheathes his sword as Tania puts the axe behind her belt. "You...are not going...anywhere!" Cole and Tania struggle to do Airjitzu before they manage to do so, flying up to Yang.

They immediately grab hold of Yang's feet, causing him to yell as they try to stop him from reaching the rift before they dispersed and they all start landing punches on each other before landing on the rooftop as Cole groaned and Tania gets up while Yang rolls off. "Are you okay, Cole?" She asked.

"I think so."

* * *

Outside the museum, Lloyd and Zane come up to Kai, Nya, Geoff and Gewuji as Jay, Maggie and Blake also arrive. "Guys, we have got the ghost story to end all ghost stories." Jay said as he, Maggie and Blake came up to them.

"You will never guess what just happened." Blake said.

"You battled the possessed mannequin of a mortal enemy?" Kai asked as he rested an arm on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Him and his goons tried to send you to the Departed Realm with magic blades?" Gewuji asked.

"But you defeated them first." Zane said.

"And saw their ghosts disappear into the night." Geoff said.

"Oh, okay, fine." Maggie replied. "You guessed."

"Well, since you know so much, why were all those ghosts out here?" Jay asked.

"Because distracting you was part of Master Yang's plan." Dragon replied as he came up to them.

"And he had help." Morro said as he came up behind him.

Lloyd soon pulled out his sword. "Morro." He said. Zane soon got out his shurikens.

Jay soon got out his nunchucks. "Any other villains want to show up tonight?" Jay asked. Nya soon pulled out her sword and Maggie got out her bo staff.

"We've stopped six, what's one more?" Kai asked as he pulled out his sword. Gewuji soon got out her sais.

"Come to try and take back your Wind powers?" Blake asked as he pulled out his tonfa. Geoff soon got out his labrys axe.

"No." Dragon replied, holding his hand out. "Put away your weapons. He's here to help."

"Help?" Gewuji asked before scoffing. "Help from a ghost who possessed Lloyd and Blake? Not to mention giving Lloyd the scar at his jaw."

"Gewuji, please, listen to what he has to say."

"Yang tricked Cole into helping him open a rift to return to Ninjago." Morro explained.

"Cole?" Jay asked, looking at an empty spot. "How'd he trick you?"

"Jay, Cole isn't here." Zane replied.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked. "He's been fading a lot lately. He's kind of easy to miss."

They all soon gasp in realisation. "We forgot Cole!" They all yelled.

"He also made you forget your mother, Geoff." Morro said.

"My mother?" Geoff asked. "To the Bounty. They must be at the Temple of the Airjitzu Master."

They soon take off as Dragon turned to Morro. "Thank you, Morro." He said.

"Happy Day of the Departed, Master." Morro replied and heads into the museum. "And tell Tania I said hello."

"I will." Dragon soon goes to follow the others.

* * *

Inside the museum, Morro returns to his original spot on the display, pulls out his sword and poses before going completely still, becoming a mannequin once again as his ghost fades away.

* * *

At Yang's Temple, Yang gets up to see Cole and Tania coming over to him. "Just give up already." He said.

"No." Cole replied. "We're keeping you here until the eclipse ends and the rift closes."

"Your evil will never return to Ninjago." Tania said as Yang picked up the Yin Blade.

Yang prepared to strike, but Tania quickly blocked it as Cole goes to strike, but Yang swings the end of his weapon, trapping the sword before retracting it to block Tania's axe and moved back as Cole prepared to strike, but Yang blocked it. The students starts coming up to the roof as Yang swung his weapon at the two, but they jump to avoid it and quickly block it before Tania comes close and kicks Yang back. "Nice move, bitch." He said as he swings his weapon to strike, but Tania blocks it as Cole jumped over to axe to try and strike, but Yang retracted the end to block the sword. "What are you two even fighting for? Your friends have abandoned the two of you." He strikes Cole, knocking him back and laughs as Tania prepared to strike, but Yang quickly turned and swung the weapon at the axe, completely breaking it in half and knocks her down before turning back to Cole. "Your master has abandoned you." He turns to Tania. "Your children have abandoned you. You are both alone."

"No!" Cole yelled, getting up and charges at him as Yang did as well, only for him to be quicker then Cole and kicks him back. Yang soon raised his weapon to try and strike, but Tania grabs hold of his wrist, but he throws her down next to Cole as he gets up and they clash weapons a little before backing away as Yang strikes again, breaking part of Cole's sword before striking again, breaking another part off and then again, completely removing the blade, leaving only the handle and Yang laughs at his disarmed opponents. "Can't...go on...alone."

"Cole, don't." Tania said to him.

"Yes." Yang said to Cole. "Yield. So I will be gone, but you two will remain forever Departed, destined to haunt this temple forever as new Masters of the House." He soon laughs as Cole and Tania look at themselves.

"We're...fading away." Cole said.

"Just two more lonely ghosts."

"No, just one." Cole tearfully grabbed hold of Tania and throws her into the air.

"COLE!" She yelled as she was thrown in the air. She immediately starts to fall, but she quickly uses Airjitzu and heads through the rift.

* * *

She soon lands on the temple grounds and stands up before looking at her hand. "I'm mortal again." She was no longer a ghost. Her hair was red, like Geoff, and the kimono she was wearing showed black at the top and grey leggings at the bottom when teaching Cole. She soon looks at the roof to see Yang and Cole, who was slowly fading away. "Cole, no."

* * *

Back on the roof, Cole sits back down as he wondered if it was stupid to throw Tania to the rift. "How courageous." Yang said. "Your master was your only friend, and now you have no more." He laughs as he turned away from the fading Cole, who sighs.

* * *

In the sky, the Destiny's Bounty shows up. "Cole!" Nya called out.

* * *

On the roof, Cole hears Nya's voice. "Huh?" He asked.

"What?" Yang asked. "Who's that?"

"My friends." He turns back to normal, puts his hood on and kicks Yang back, knocking him down. "Ghost or not, I'm gonna do what I came here to do, Yang." He prepared to punch, but Yang blocks the fist with his Yin Blade and forces him back before getting up. He tries to strike, but Cole blocks it with his arm.

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, everyone looks down at the fight. "We have to help him." Kai said.

"I can't bring it any closer." Blake replied as he struggled to control the helm in the wind as it shakes the Bounty. "The wind's still too strong!"

* * *

On the roof, Yang tries to strike, but Cole moved his arm back to make him miss and moved back a few times to make Yang miss his strikes before he looked at him. "And you're wrong." Cole said. "I'm not the one who's alone. You are."

"No." Yang replied. "I have my family." He points to his students.

"No, you have prisoners. That's not family." He grabs hold of the Yin Blade when Yang tried to strike. "That's captivity." He moves aside and punches him, knocking him back. "Whoa, I feel...different." He soon looked at himself as his arms suddenly glow orange. The cuffs that were still on his wrists immediately melt and fall off. "Like, like, I can punch through..." Yang tries to strike again, but Cole kneels to avoid it and turns to Yang as he got up. "...anything." He raises a fist and moved it to the Yin Blade as Yang tried to block the punch with it. But the weapon soon broke apart, the shockwave also knocking Yang back, who lands at the edge.

All the students' masks suddenly disappear and they look at themselves, free from Yang's Yin Blade. "No! You broke my spell!"

Cole immediately turned to the students. "The rift! If you hurry, you can be free of this place forever!" The students excitedly move up, use Airjitzu and fly into the rift.

* * *

They all land on the temple grounds, human again and they cheer as Tania came up to them. "He did it!" She yelled.

* * *

On the Bounty, everyone looks at the rift. "The rift is almost closed." Dragon said.

* * *

On the rooftop, Yang groaned as he tried to get up. "My...my students...leaving me." He said. "I...I failed."

"Yeah, you did." Cole replied.

"I always fail."

"Yeah, you-" He cuts himself off. "Wait, what?"

"I dedicated my life to studying the martial arts." Cole jumps down to him. "Alone. I got arrogant, I wanted to live forever."

"Why? No one lives forever." Cole helps Yang up.

"Because I knew the day I was gone, no one would remember me."

"All of this was so you wouldn't be forgotten?"

* * *

On the Bounty, everyone looks down at them. "What is he doing?" Jay asked.

"Is- Is he talking to Yang?" Gewuji asked.

"The rift cannot be opened again until the next Yin Yang eclipse." Dragon replied.

"Which according to my calculations, won't happen for 3,721 years." Zane said.

* * *

On the floor, Cole and Yang look at each other. "Cole, the rift!" Geoff yelled.

"You gotta pass through the rift!" Kai yelled.

"You must think I'm a fool for having such a petty desire." Yang said to Cole. "I guess I'm just a greedy bastard."

"No, I get it." Cole replied. "Believe me, I get it. I know what it's like to feel forgotten. Alone. It- It hurts. But, Master Yang, you are already gonna be remembered forever."

"Me? How?"

"You created Airjitzu." Yang soon covered his eyes.

"Cole, it's now or never!" Tania yelled from the temple grounds as the rift started to close.

"Now come on, there's still time to go through. Both of us." He grabs hold of Yang and does Airjitzu.

As they near the rift, Yang turns to Cole. "No, I'm afraid that's impossible." He said. "The curse of the Temple requires that at least one ghost remain behind as Master of the House."

"One of us has to stay here?"

"It must be this way." He makes Cole face him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Settling my debt." He quickly throws Cole up as he lets go to free fall while Cole soon went through the rift as a bright light comes out of it and expands, blinding everyone around.

* * *

Everyone on the Destiny's Bounty starts moving about as the ship shakes about, almost preparing to fall. "Brace yourselves." Dragon said as he held onto the mast. "It's going to be a hard landing."

* * *

At the museum, people start raising floating lanterns into the sky.

* * *

At the temple, the Bounty soon crash lands onto the temple grounds. A few minutes later, they get off and look around. "Is everyone all right?" Misako asked.

"Nothing that tightening a few screws can't fix." Zane replied as he got off.

"I'm okay." Lloyd said.

"Geoff!" Someone calls out to them. Geoff turned to see Tania running up to them, raising her right arm high. "Gewuji!"

"Mom!" Geoff yelled as he immediately grabbed hold of Tania and hugged her as Gewuji also came and hugged her. "Let me look at you." He looks at Tania all over. "You're human again."

"So are all of Yang's students. Thanks to Cole."

"Where is he?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, no!" Jay said.

"Did he make it?" Nya asked.

"He was too late." Gewuji states her opinion. "He's gone forever."

"I'd give anything to have him back." Jay said as they all lower their heads for Cole as Jay wiped a tear away.

"Anything?" Someone asked.

"Anything."

Suddenly, Cole jumps up onto a nearby rock, now a human again. "Even the Sonic Raider jet?"

They all turn to him in surprise. "Cole!" They all yell, coming up to him. And raise him high.

"You're not a ghost anymore." Lloyd said.

"You look good as new." Maggie said, looking at Cole.

"Ah." Cole replied, showing a green scar beside his left eye, downward from the forehead. "Pretty much." He soon turned to Nya. "Thank you, Nya."

"Cole, that scar will obviously get you chicks." Geoff said as Maggie giggles.

Tania comes up to Cole and immediately slapped him in the face, shocking everyone. "That's for pushing me into the rift." She said before hugging him. "But, this is my way to forgive you."

"Speaking of good as new..." Blake said, pointing to the temple. They all look to see it was now a clean and intact temple as Dragon sighed.

"The Temple of the Airjitzu Master has been returned to its original condition." He said.

"It's beautiful." Gewuji said.

"You know, that'd be a pretty cool place for a Ninja to train." Cole replied.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were all sitting at a campfire on the temple grounds alongside Ed, Edna, Lou, Dareth, Dr. Hall and Cyrus. "Whoa. And was I right or was I right?"

Jay sighed. "You were right." He said. "Are you gonna retell this story every Day of the Departed from now on?"

"Only until you admit you didn't want to move in because you and Gewuji were scared it's still haunted."

Everyone except Jay and Gewuji laugh. "We weren't scared." Gewuji said. "We were cautious. Okay, fine. We were scared. And wrong."

"There's no more ghosts here." Jay said.

"Nope." Cole replied. "No ghosts." For a brief moment, he turns to a window and winks.

It turned out, who he winked to was Yang, who came up to the window and winked back. Everyone soon holds up a floating lantern before letting them fly up to the sky. "Happy Day of the Departed." Dragon said as they all watch them fly away among the other floating lanterns.

The End...?

* * *

**(A/N: Happy Halloween and Happy Day of the Departed. Geoff's version of 'Day of the Departed' and Stay on the Right Way is an original song, written by yours truly. I will be taking a break for the rest of the year to concentrate on more stories. Thanks to those who did read my stories)**


End file.
